


a love that god only knows

by fallizbian



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: Ball Gag, Established Relationship, F/F, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Shop, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, blame sarah and preston for this it’s all their fault, draft name: gag fallon, firby, pure smut that’s all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallizbian/pseuds/fallizbian
Summary: the smut that absolutely nobody asked for (well, except sarah)
Relationships: Kirby Anders & Fallon Carrington, Kirby Anders/Fallon Carrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	a love that god only knows

“Please, Kirby, please if you just let me-” Fallon stutters, biting on the back of her hand to keep from screaming as Kirby adds another finger. Kirby grins up at her from between her legs before returning to her work, and Fallon can feel her stomach tightening as she gets closer and closer until--

Kirby, like a tease, stops, sitting back on her knees on the bed before crawling up to where Fallon is breathing heavily. Fallon whines and reaches down to try to get herself over the edge. Kirby grabs her hands, though, pushing them back above her head with one of her own.

“Who’s in charge here?” she asks, a light mocking tone in her voice as Fallon’s face contorts into a pout.

“I hate you,” Fallon says. Kirby reaches the other hand up, tickling Fallon’s exposed armpit. A moment of panic flashes through her eyes before she blurts out, “Okay, okay. I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

Kirby smirks. “Now, are you going to be good for me?” she asks. Fallon feels warmth rush through her, congregating between her legs, and she nods furiously, stifling a whine. Kirby releases her hands, and Fallon immediately digs them into the side of the bed. “Relax, Fallon. God, you really are worked up. Here.”

Kirby chuckles before giving Fallon a short kiss as her touch reaches just the right spot. Fallon arches into Kirby and presses herself down onto the two fingers Kirby slips back into her. She leans down to take one of Fallon’s breasts into her mouth as she curls the fingers inside her. Fallon’s breath stutters and she can feel herself building back up higher and higher as she lets Kirby touch her. 

Kirby releases her breast, tweaking the nipple with her tongue as she pulls away to admire the way Fallon’s face is twisted with arousal as her lips move. Kirby can’t quite make out what she’s saying, but she figures it was some iteration of the pleas from earlier. 

“Fallon,” she says, continuing to work her other hand in between her legs. “Fallon, be quiet and look at me.”

Fallon takes a deep shuddering breath and opens her eyes, staring at Kirby. Kirby can see the sweat beginning to gather on her forehead. She curls her fingers again, loving the way that Fallon’s eyes close for a split second with pleasure and she lets out a moan before remembering to look at Kirby. 

“God, you’re such a good girl,” she coos, and Fallon hums, pushing her hips down onto Kirby’s hand. 

Fallon feels a spike of arousal and she bites her lip, clenching herself around Kirby’s fingers. Kirby picks up speed, circling her clit with her thumb. Fallon presses against her and sighs loudly at the pleasure building in her pelvis. Her head falls back before Kirby’s voice cuts through.

“Look at me, Fallon,” she says firmly, and Fallon's head shoots back up as she locks eyes with Kirby. She can see the glint in Kirby’s eyes, the same one from earlier.

“Please, Kirby, don’t stop,” she says desperately. “Please, just let me cum. I’m so close.”

“Hmm,” Kirby says. “We’ll see.” Nonetheless, she picks up speed, nodding approvingly at Fallon as she tips over the edge. 

As she comes down, Kirby withdraws her hand, reaching up to lick her fingers clean. Kirby’s tongue wraps around her finger while she looks Fallon up and down, pausing for a moment at the heave of her bare chest. There’s no way Fallon can go again, but she still shudders and reaches out for her. Kirby hums, wrapping her arms around Fallon as Fallon’s head falls onto her chest.. 

Fallon can feel her eyelids growing heavier, but she reaches down, running her hand over Kirby’s clit gently as she laps a nipple into her mouth. Kirby sighs happily, wrapping her arms tighter around Fallon as they both slip into a deep sleep.

* * *

Fallon wakes up to gentle kisses pressed to the spot where her neck meets her shoulder. Sometime in the night, they’d shifted, and Kirby is wrapped around her like a koala from behind. She twists in Kirby’s arms, reaching back to press a kiss to Kirby’s slightly chapped lips.

“We never took care of you last night,” she says, feeling a little bit of guilt settle in her chest.

“Hey now,” Kirby says, grabbing Fallon’s chin and tilting it up to look at her. “We’ve talked about this before. It doesn’t have to be both of us, every time. Just because I didn’t cum doesn’t mean I didn’t enjoy last night.”

Fallon nods, but nonetheless she kisses her way down Kirby’s chest, resting her head on one of her breasts as she looks up at Kirby.

“Can I take care of you now?” she asks.

“Are you only doing this because you feel like I deserve it?” Kirby replies, raising an eyebrow at Fallon. That little movement does things to Fallon, and despite still feeling sensitive from the last night she squirms a little bit under Kirby’s stare. She thinks for a moment.

“No,” she says softly. “No, I really want to. And you deserve it.”

“Okay.” Kirby lets her knees fall apart, and she guides Fallon down between her legs. Fallon trails a hand down Kirby’s pelvis, her touch gliding across the triangle of hair she finds there and then wrapping around her hip. Fallon smiles when Kirby groans, and she glides across Kirby’s ass before settling between her knees.

Kirby smiles down at her, and Fallon feels a blush spread on her cheeks as Kirby tucks a curl behind her ear and threads her fingers into her hair, pressing Fallon down towards where she wants her. She thinks with anyone else, this might make her upset. She nearly chewed Michael’s head off when he tried to pull her hair once while she was blowing him. But this is Kirby. And she feels ridiculously safe with Kirby in a way she never has before. So she presses her tongue to Kirby’s clit and lets the pressure on the back of her head and Kirby’s moans guide her.

“You’re so quiet when you’re like this.” Kirby muses, shocking her out of her work. She pauses, looking up at Kirby. “No, it’s not a _bad_ thing. I just mean, I don’t think I ever hear you stop talking for as long as you do when you’re going down on me.”

She’s not sure where this is going.

“I like it,” Kirby says. She reaches for Fallon, pulling her up and wrapping her arms around her neck. “But I miss being able to touch you, too.”

She laughs, pressing her lips to Fallon’s and getting lost in her.

* * *

“I’m sorry, you want to do _what_ to Fallon?” Sam asks, wiping his nose from where he’d accidentally spit mimosa out of it. Kirby looks around, shooting him a look. They’re having brunch at the Carrington’s country club, and she’s pretty sure that at least four people in the room would drop dead if they heard the topic of discussion.

“First off, keep your voice down,” she says. “And second, it’s not really a _want_ , per se, but it was just a thought that popped into my head, ya know?”

Sam smirks. “Oh, okay, fantasy then.”

Kirby heavily resists the urge to throw a croissant at him, settling instead for thwacking him on the shoulder.

“It’s not even a sex thing,” she says. “But you gotta admit that she talks a lot. It’d be kind of fun to shut her up every once in a while.”

“Oh, it’s a sex thing. It’s always a sex thing,” Sam says, sitting back in his chair with a glint in his eye. Kirby shifts in in her seat under his watch.

It’s not something she thinks Fallon would go for, but she has to admit that the thought does things to her. They’ve explored a good amount, but their relationship is only six months new. She’s discovered three categories of Fallon’s interests so far: the things she asks for, the things she didn’t know to ask for but winds up loving, and the things she’s way too embarrassed to ask for. Truth be told, that last category is Kirby’s favorite. There’s something incredibly satisfying about watching Fallon squirm until Kirby makes her say what she wants. She’s pretty sure that Fallon gets off on that in and of itself.

Sam’s still staring at her, and Kirby relents. “She talks _so_ much in bed. And I adore it, but I do kind of want to shut her up every once in a while. Also, she’s gonna get us caught by someone if she doesn’t learn to keep it down. ”

Sam smirks, standing from the table and grabbing his jacket. “You know, I didn’t really think Fallon would be the bottom here,” he says, looking Kirby up and down approvingly. She resists the urge to smack him. “Let’s go get you that ball gag.”

* * *

The sex shop that Sam leads Kirby into is nothing like the other ones she’s been in. It’s in the market district, right between a Sweetgreen and an Athleta store. When they walk in, it’s brightly lit and smells more like silicone than the musk Kirby’s used to. An older woman in a long, flowy blue dress stands at the register, and as they walk in she looks up and smiles.

“Hi Sam,” she says. Her voice is light and happy. “What can I help you with today?”

Kirby looks at him. “You’re on a first-name basis with the sex store lady?” she asks incredulously. He shrugs.

“I’m Lucinda,” the woman says, the many bracelets on her wrist jingling as she reaches a hand out to Kirby. Kirby shoots another look at Sam, but the woman speaks first. “I promise, I don’t bite.”

Kirby feels a little ridiculous then, and takes the woman’s hand to shake. “I’m Kirby. I’m not really used to this kind of sex shop, sorry.”

Lucinda waves her off, guiding her into the store and smiling brightly at Kirby. “So what can I help you find, my dear?” she asks.

Kirby can feel the blush creeping into her cheeks. At the seedy sex stores she’s been to, you grab what you want off the shelf and try not to look the cashier in the eye. Lucinda is clearly a different creature.

“She wants to gag her girlfriend,” Sam chimes in. Kirby shoots him a glare.

“Thanks, Sam,” she says sarcastically. He smiles brightly, wandering off into the toy section while Lucinda guides Kirby towards the back.

The display is full of everything from gags that look like pacifiers to dark red and black ball gags, but Kirby’s eyes settle on a bright green one in the middle. She thinks Fallon might take a little easier to it if they didn’t go deep diving into BDSM the first time. She picks that one out, and an image flashes through her mind of what it would look like on Fallon.

“So, is it just a gag, or would you like to look at some other items today?” she asks. “Either way is fine.”

Kirby’s eyes wander around the store. “Maybe a vibrator,” she says. “I don’t want to scare her with some of the other stuff.”

Lucinda’s eyes light up. “Wonderful!” she says. “Now, what does she like?” At Kirby’s blank stare, Lucinda continues, “Clitoral or internal stimulation? Or both?”

“Um, I think internal more,” Kirby says, shifting her weight. Lucinda peruses her display and picks out a small black vibrator that curves at the end. 

“This one is lots of fun,” she says, a twinkle in her eye. “You can control it from your phone while she has it in. Super quiet, fits in under clothes and everything.”

“Oh, okay, yeah,” Kirby says, trying to tamper down the arousal that springs up in her at that thought. “I’ll do that one.”

* * *

Kirby considers herself a decent cook, and Fallon will do pretty much anything for bacon, so she makes her dinner to try to butter her up before she broaches the concept. She’ll admit that the candles may have been over the top, though. When Fallon walks in, her eyes immediately flick to Kirby in alarm.

“What did you do?” she asks, her voice rising. “Or want? What do you want?”

Kirby steps towards her, wrapping her arms around Fallon and pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Can’t I just want to do something nice for you?”

Fallon narrows her eyes, stepping back and crossing her arms. “Yes, but this is over the top, even for you. What do you want?”

Kirby sighs. The hazard of having a girlfriend that knows her so well. She holds up a finger and walks to the bedroom. She intends to grab the box and meet Fallon back in the dining room, but when she turns around Fallon is standing behind her with a nervous energy in her eyes like a horse that’s been spooked. Kirby sets the box down on the bedside table and sits on the bed, patting the spot beside her for Fallon to sit.

“Okay,” she says, taking a deep breath. “Alright. So I got a couple things that I thought maybe we’d like to try using.”

“Is it lingerie?” Fallon asks, her eyes flicking to the box from where they’d been locked on Kirby. Kirby laughs.

“Fallon, is this box big enough for lingerie?” she asks, gesturing to it. Fallon picks the box up, pulling the pink ribbon that Lucinda had put on it in the store. She looks up at Kirby before she opens it. Kirby nods at her, so she lifts the lid.

Kirby watches her intently as she lifts the items out of the box, the vibrator first and then the ball gag, setting them both carefully between them. She can see a deep blush already spreading over Fallon’s cheeks, and her breathing picks up pace a little bit. That’s one thing Kirby hadn’t really expected about Fallon when they started dating- for all her facade, she can still be shy when they talk about sex.

“Have you ever--” she asks quietly. Fallon’s eyes snap up, a hardness taking up residence in her eyes.

“Yes, Kirby, I know what a vibrator and a ball gag are. I’m not some stupid virgin,” she says sharply. Kirby reaches for her.

“Hey, hey. That’s not what I meant.” She runs her arms along Fallon’s, trying to soothe some of the goosebumps that have popped up there. “Lemme show you.”

She hands the vibrator to Fallon, then grabs her phone out of her back pocket, pulling up the app Lucinda had talked about. When the small black vibrator starts going in Fallon’s hands, she looks up at Kirby, turning it over in her hands.

“Oh.”

Kirby grins, showing her the phone. “You can control it from your phone. I thought that was pretty cool,” she says. “I’ve never used anything like it before.”

Fallon seems to relax a little bit, and Kirby makes a mental note. She knows that she’s the first woman that Fallon’s been with, and despite having been together for half a year, Fallon still harbors some insecurities about that. 

Fallon reaches for the ball gag then, picking it up and squeezing it in her hands. Kirby watches her turn it over a few times, her gaze fixed on it.

“I’ve never used that either,” Kirby admits. “But I thought it might be something fun to try. At some point. Maybe. If you’re into it.”

Fallon glances up at Kirby, an amused smirk creeping on her face as Kirby rambles. “Who’s it for?” she asks, watching as Kirby again struggles to find words. 

“Well, I was thinking-- Really we can do whatever--”

Fallon smiles, cutting her off. “Kirb, what were you thinking?” Kirby’s shoulders deflate a little, and she leans into Fallon, pressing their thighs together.

“You,” she says. “I was thinking about how quiet you are when you’re going down on me and the thought just kinda popped into my head.”

“Do you not like when we talk during sex?” Fallon asks, carefully focusing her attention on the gag again. Kirby can almost visibly _see_ her withdrawing from her.

“No!” Kirby shouts. “No, I just-- it was just a thing to try. They’re not just for quieting you down, you know. Lucinda at the sex toy shop was telling me that because your mouth is open, you can’t really keep any noises in. So that whining you do that you’re constantly trying to suppress? I get to hear it _all_.”

Fallon’s blush deepens a bit at that, and Kirby smirks at her. She quiets. “I actually have,” she says after a moment. 

“Have what?”

“Used one,” she says. Kirby’s got to put actual effort into keeping her jaw from falling open.

“Wanna elaborate on that?” Kirby asks, trying to keep her voice even. She’s not usually a jealous person, but the thought of Fallon experimenting with someone else on something as delicate as this makes her want to draw the other woman into herself and never let go. 

“Well, not on me,” Fallon says, and Kirby feels some of the tension in her chest dissipate. “On Liam. He wanted to try it.” She shrugs when Kirby’s eyebrows shoot up into her hairline. 

Kirby smooths her hands together, trying to calm her still-racing heart. Fallon pushes herself back onto the bed, reaching for Kirby and pulling her in to cuddle.

“So, what do you think?” Kirby asks. Fallon swallows, running her fingers lightly along Kirby’s back as they face each other.

“Yeah,” she says, smiling at Kirby and leaning in to kiss her. “I’m game. Let’s do it.”

Kirby can feel her heart racing and her mind spinning out of control with the possibilities. She takes a deep breath, reaching her hand up to play with the wispy hairs at the nape of Fallon’s neck to ground herself. Fallon turns her head into Kirby’s hand, pressing a kiss there, and Kirby laughs nervously.

“So, how do we do it?” Kirby asks, suddenly feeling significantly less confident about her choices. Fallon reaches for the vibrator, handing it to Kirby with a blush spreading on her cheeks again.

“Well, we still need to eat dinner,” she says. “Let’s start there.”

“Oh. _Oh_. Okay.” It takes her a moment to realize what Fallon is asking for. Fallon shifts uncomfortably beside her, eyes looking anywhere but Kirby. Kirby can see the wheels turning in her head as she starts to overthink the whole endeavor. 

“Hey,” she says, tilting Fallon’s head up so she can meet her eyes. “I _really_ like it when you ask for things like this.”

She leans in, flipping them so that she’s on top of Fallon and her long hair falls like a curtain around their faces. Fallon smiles shyly at her and reaches up, tangling their tongues together. Kirby lets herself get lost for a minute, bringing one hand to Fallon’s chest while the other drops the vibrator on the bed to grab her ass. Fallon’s arms skate up and down Kirby’s body like she can’t decide where she wants to touch her.

When she pulls away from the kiss, the apprehension is gone from Fallon’s face and has been replaced by wide grey eyes dilated with arousal. Fallon’s breathing is shaky, and Kirby watches the panic creep back in as she reaches into the bedside table and produces a bottle of lube.

“Fallon,” she says firmly, looking her dead in the eye. “Are you sure about this?”

Fallon nods, and she scrambles to pull her pants and underwear off. Kirby’s pretty sure that means that the nerves are getting to her, but she still lets her knees fall apart and nods when Kirby moves between them.

“One last time,” she says. “What do you want?”

Fallon squirms as Kirby runs a light finger over her. She’s so wet that Kirby’s not actually sure that they need lube, but she squirts some into her fingers regardless. Kirby pauses, looking up at Fallon, who’s focused on something on the ceiling.

“I want you to put the vibrator inside me and use it while we’re eating dinner,” Fallon says through clenched teeth, looking anywhere but at Kirby. Kirby puts a hand to her cheek, admiring the blush still there.

“Good girl,” Kirby coos, tracing her fingers around Fallon before pressing inside her. Fallon immediately groans, bucking her hips into Kirby, but after working her for a few moments Kirby withdraws her hand. 

She grabs the vibrator off the bed, pressing it into Fallon until her body swallows it. She sits up on her knees, reaching for her phone and opening the app. She turns it on at the lowest setting, admiring the way Fallon’s hands clench into fists and her hips move at just that. Kirby pats Fallon’s stomach, satisfied, and moves to stand up.

“Okay,” she says. “Now that that’s that, I’m gonna go heat up dinner for us. Put your clothes on, get yourself together, and meet me downstairs. _Don’t you dare cum_.”

Fallon shudders at the last instruction, but reaches for Kirby as she moves to exit the room.

“Wait,” she calls, and Kirby pauses at the desperation in her voice. “You- you forgot to turn it off.”

Kirby grins. “You wanted to play during dinner, we’ll play. I didn’t forget anything. See you downstairs.” She presses a kiss to Fallon’s forehead, then continues on her way down to the kitchen.

* * *

When Fallon makes it downstairs a few minutes later, her gait is wobbling and her hairline is wet like she’s splashed water on her face. As her ass hits the chair, Kirby flicks the vibrator up two levels, admiring the way that Fallon crosses her legs and squeaks before she turns it back down.

“How are you doing?” she asks, more of a tease than anything else. She runs her hand along Fallon’s shoulders as she places dinner in front of her.

“I’m okay,” Fallon says, nodding a little. Kirby leans down to kiss her forehead, and Fallon grasps a hand in her shirt, trying to pull her down further and into a proper kiss. Kirby tsks at her, untangling herself from Fallon and going to sit opposite her. 

“Do you want me to turn it off?” Kirby asks, looking carefully at Fallon, who looks down with a flush.

“No,” she replies, the words barely loud enough to be audible to Kirby. Kirby smiles. 

“Well then, let’s eat!” she says.

As Fallon takes the first bite of her food, Kirby hits the app again, cranking it up one level. This might’ve been a mistake, because Fallon almost chokes, coughing and spitting the food out onto the plate. She glares at Kirby.

“That wasn’t nice,” Fallon says. Kirby looks at her apologetically, reaching to turn the vibrator back down. Fallon whines as she hits it though, so she raises an eyebrow and turns it back up. 

“That’s the last time I’m indulging you, Fallon,” she says. Fallon squirms in her chair. “If you want more, you’re gonna need to ask for it.”

She turns it off, smirking at the way Fallon deflates and looks at Kirby like she kicked her puppy.

“You’re so mean to me,” she says with a pout. She shifts. “Please, more?”

Kirby pretends to think for a minute, then pats her lap. “Come here.”

Fallon stands up, taking a few shaky steps over to Kirby and collapsing on her lap. Kirby reaches into her underwear, gathering some of the wetness there and spreading it on her clit. Fallon shudders, grinding onto Kirby’s hand and choking a little bit when Kirby starts the vibrator back up. Kirby hums, turning it up and loving the way she can feel the buzz while Fallon bucks against her hand.

“You’re so sensitive,” she says, pulling her hand out of Fallon’s underwear and holding it up to Fallon for her to lick clean. “Go sit down.”

Fallon whines, pressing her hips down into Kirby’s where she’s perched on her lap. 

“Please?” she begs. Kirby picks her up, placing her down in her own chair. Fallon pouts at her, and Kirby tries to pretend like that pout isn’t doing plenty of things to her. When she realizes she isn’t going to get what she wants, Fallon lets up and takes the opportunity instead to grind her hips into the chair and moan.

“Eat your stupid food, Fallon,” Kirby says, clenching her hand around the fork. She can feel herself growing wet just watching Fallon move, and in spite she flicks the vibrator up a few levels. Fallon raises an eyebrow.

“Is this bothering you?” she asks, a light and innocent tone peppering her voice even as she continues to gyrate against the chair. She puts another bite of food into her mouth, licking around the spoon.

“Not at all,” Kirby replies. She stares at Fallon for a minute, then doubles down, turning the vibrator all the way up and sticking a foot up onto the chair and pressing it against her girlfriend.

Fallon lets out a shriek at the increase in sensation, backing up to try to get away from Kirby’s touch. Kirby stands, picking Fallon up again and sitting down with her in her lap. Fallon moans again, her hips stuttering against Kirby. 

“It’s too much,” she says through clenched teeth. Kirby smirks, shoving a hand back into Fallon’s underwear and feeling the way she tenses around the vibrator. 

“It’s not too much,” Kirby coos, listening to the whines and moans that escape her. “What happened to wanting more?”

“You’re an asshole,” Fallon says. Kirby presses her lips down to her neck, humming as Fallon’s head falls onto her shoulder and her hips jerk forward into Kirby. She leans down next to Fallon’s ear, running her teeth lightly over it. 

“Go ahead, babe,” she whispers. 

She hadn’t realized just how desperate her girlfriend had been, but Fallon presses herself against Kirby for only another moment before she’s collapsing into her with overwhelming sensation. Kirby runs her free hand over Fallon’s back and watches her shiver as she comes down.

Kirby kind of forgets about the vibrator still going in her until Fallon reaches down, yanking it out of herself and tossing it up onto the table. Kirby laughs, hitting her phone to turn it off before turning her attention back to Fallon.

“That looked pretty intense,” she says carefully. Fallon hums, still flopped against Kirby. She doesn’t speak. “Do you want to go to bed?” 

“Carry me?” she mumbles into Kirby’s shoulder. Kirby stands, still holding Fallon in her arms and loving the way that Fallon snuggles against her as she brings them up the stairs. As they fall into bed, Kirby runs her fingers through Fallon’s hair. She presses a kiss to Fallon’s forehead as Fallon adjusts the arm Kirby has around her, sighing happily.

“We’ll have to try the gag another time,” Fallon says, her words slurring together as she slips into sleep.

“Promise.” Kirby replies, wrapping her arms tighter around Fallon.

* * *

Kirby barely notices it. It’s not overt, just a few subtle motions with Fallon’s hands that could easily be mistaken for desperate grabbing with her hands. She probably wouldn’t have noticed it at all if she didn’t recognize the sign for “please” from elementary school.

She doesn’t say anything, just runs her tongue over Fallon’s clit again and watches her hands clench in a grabbing motion towards her as a moan escapes around her mouth into the gag. Kirby sits up, giving Fallon a look at the whine she gets in response. She undoes the gag, freeing Fallon’s mouth and ignoring the annoyance that’s clear on her girlfriend. 

“Fallon, babe, what are you doing with your hands?” Kirby asks, leaning on her elbow and smirking when Fallon blushes a bright red, annoyance ceding into embarrassment. 

Fallon mumbles, looking away from Kirby. Kirby grabs her chin, forcing eye contact.

“Fallon,” she says. “Did you learn sign language just so you could bypass the gag?”

Fallon flushes deeper, and Kirby knows that’s _exactly_ what she did. Kirby bursts out laughing. She watches Fallon shift on the bed, sitting up and crossing her arms.

“It was just a _few_ signs,” she says defensively.

“Oh my god, you control freak,” Kirby howls. When Fallon rolls away from her, moving to get off the bed, Kirby pulls her back in. “Shh, babe, it’s fine.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t like being made fun of,” she says. She lets Kirby hold her, but the tension in her body remains and she crosses her arms again.

“I’m not— I’m not making fun of you,” Kirby says, still struggling to catch her breath. She wrenches one of her girlfriends’ hands free, pressing a kiss to the knuckles. “It’s adorable. It’s endearing, even.” Fallon glares at her. “You learned _sign language_ just so you could talk to me while I had you gagged, Fallon. That’s only something you would do. I love it.”

Kirby pauses, thinking for just a split second before she makes a decision and goes barreling forward. She weaves her fingers in Fallon’s, pulling her closer and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.

“I love _you_ ,” Kirby says. She looks Fallon in the eye, and she’s surprised to find nothing but sheer affection and joy there. She barely keeps herself from being bowled over when Fallon surges forward to kiss her back.

“I love you too,” she says, relaxing into Kirby’s arms. “Even if you do make fun of me all the time.”

Kirby laughs again, pushing Fallon’s arms up above her head and holding them there as she pushes Fallon onto the bed to kiss her again deeply.

“Don’t worry,” she says, grinning wickedly. “Next time, I’ll just tie you up too.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> no, i’m not writing you actual ball gag smut.


End file.
